ShowMe Blogging!
by Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis
Summary: Joined the band wagon! Missouri's now blogging, come read what's going on in her life daily! Ask her questions and see what she replys with, all will be answered. Rated T for what people my ask.
1. Chapter 1

**Idon't: WUTTTT? A STORY?! Yes, and I'm still dealing with writers block, but since school has started, it should be ending soon. I've seen this, so I wanted to do one for Missouri. Ask away!**

**Don't own Hetalia, never will, same with sprite or anything else mentioned, only my OC.**

* * *

**Missouri's blog!**

**Number of Visitors: 0**

**Date: August 20, 2012**

**Time posted: around 4:30**

**Subject of today: Hi everybody!**

Hey everybody, Missouri here, and I've decided to start a blog! I've seen Belarus, Canada, Prussia and Denmark, and America just to name a few, so I'm doing it to.

_About me!_

_State name: Missouri_

_Human name: Missy Dani Jones_

_Physical age: Early teens_

_Birthday: August Tenth_

_Hair Color: Brunette mainly, after Spain took care of me._

_Eye color: Steel blue to blue to bluish green._

_Height: About Five feet and half an inch._

_Weight: about a hundred pounds_

_Favorite food: I like sweets and pizza and BBQ, also I like Chinese food._

_Siblings: Too many to list. But my favorite is Alaska and Montana! Alaska just yelled I'm safe, he's so ho- didn't say anything._

_Pet: We all have a neko, plus I have a ram, and a cardinal, and Alaska has a grizzly bear._

_Favorite color: Changes on my mood._

_Gender: Female… there for, I'm iron man!_

_Favorite animals: Puffins, they are so cute!_

_Favorite drink: Sprite!_

_Best Friend: Nyo! Iceland_

_Dating: Nobody, but male Liechtenstein has asked me out, he's sweet, but I turned him down, that was a couple years ago though, so he's probably forgotten._

So that's about it, any questions you can ask me, I'll update when I can, and see you all later!

* * *

**Yep, I've joined the bandwagon, so review and see your comments get answered!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Idon't: Forgot to mention this, but the blogs was started by Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome.**

**Hetalia isn't mine.**

* * *

**Missouri's Blog**

**Number of Visitors: 9**

**Date: August 21, 2012**

**Time Posted: Before Seven or around it**

**Subject of Today: School**

Hey everybody! I'm back, and this time it has to deal with school, considering all fifty of us have to go to it, we don't all head to the same school though, were we are, there are about six to eight school districts around us, and so about ten go to one.

Apparently, I'm smart enough to get into advance comm. Arts, yay. So far, for my homework, it's difficult, not enjoyable at all, but that's the price of being, smart, I guess.

Cliques, were I go, they rule the school. It's either, your popular, in-between, or none of them will talk to you. I'm in the last group, so I'm nervous to be near them.

How's school going for everybody else?

* * *

_**Comments!**_

_**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**_

FFFFF-WHY WASN'T I INFORMED OF THIS BLOG? (I was the one who started it...D: *Cough*.)

Well, anyways. Ciao Missouri. How are you doing?

I'm Chinese...pfft, want some Chinese food?

I'm fine with it! I don't like eating it sometimes, anyways.

(I shall add this to the community! HUZZAH! HERE I GO!)

Well, bye for now!

* * *

Holy Roman Empire, I'm sorry! I forgot about it, forgive me.

Hmm, depends, what kind of Chinese food?

I'm good, piled up on homework and other items, but ok, how are you?

* * *

_**Greece's Kitty**_

What do you think of the 2p characters?

And also...become one with Russia, da?

* * *

I think that the 2p! Characters are misunderstood; actually, I've been told by many that I should be the 2p! Version of Missouri, since, I'm violent and carry about a hundred or so knifes on me, just don't make me mad!

About becoming one with Russia, I can't I love Iceland to much!

* * *

America (The Hero Yo)

Why hello there, Missouri! :D

Is my baby okey?

That's all.

P.S. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE ANYBODY NO MATTER WHAT BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BABY AND I'M PROBABLY GOING TO KILL ANYONE YOU DATE! Okey? Okey.

Bye sweetheart

DADDEH.

* * *

Hi daddy! I'm great, thank you for asking, except Missourineko is clawing my leg off.

Dad, calm down, it's ok, don't worry. Nobody's asked me since he did, it's ok. Oh gosh, don't be like Switzerland.

Bye daddy!

* * *

So that's it for now, I'll blog more! Thank you for the comments and questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Missouri: Hey everybody, Idon'ts back was hurting, so I'm taking over for now!**

**No own Hetalia!**

* * *

**Missouri's Blog**

**Visitors: 35… HOLY ROMEN EMPIRE?! That's a lot.**

**Date: August 21, 2012**

**Time posted: Before Nine p.m.**

**Subject of Today: Another blog entry?**

Yay, another blog entry! This is short, just say, another one today? We're on a role! Also has anybody read the manga, Peach Fuzz? My friend Kiku, we call each other the nations human names, like I'm Emil, she's Kiku, and my friend has no Idea what we're talking about, but her name is Mathias, said she'll let me borrow the first volume, so I want to know, is it good?

* * *

Comments!

_**Greece's Kitty:**_

2p Romano: I'm not violent...

Me: he's right. He's a man-whore. Not violent.

2p Romano: *emo corner*

Me: LETS BE FRIENDS! We could cause pain to others together...hehehehe

Brazil: don't say yes and don't say no. both result in pain.*looks at slowly dying 2p America* if you say yes it results in watching others pain though which is way better!

* * *

Sure, I'll love to be friends with you, just don't hurt 2p! America and Britain, I like them!

No, he's not really, he's just so fab, he acts like one!

* * *

_**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**_

America, America. Stop being so overprotective. That's Switzy's job. For...Liechtenstein. BUTSTILL.

I read on your profile that your love interest is Iceland. Pfft. He's not awesome enough.

Well...it's Chinese food. Err...rice? Yeah, it's rice. And rice is good...

Well, I don't know what to ask, sorreh. D:

* * *

Yeah dad, listen to her, she's right!

Yes, I love him; I think I scared him out though once. He might not be awesome, but he is cute.

Rice? Uh ok, thanks?

Its ok, when you think of something, just ask!

* * *

_**North Carolina (Alohapizzagoat)**_

North Carolina:

Oh, well I see you've made a blog, Missouri.

I would make one too, but.

South Carolina is getting on my nerves.

Is having a twin this annoying? North and South Dakota don't fight as much.

Oh, and you know Hawaii? Even though she's like, 3. She knows how to fight! Before dad came and adopted her, she had King Kamehameha who unified all the islands!

I mean, when you look into those innocent eyes, you don't see it!

It's hard to believe!

Sincerely,

Caroline N. Jones.

* * *

Hey! What's up, I don't really know, I guess we can ask daddy what it's like having a twin.

It's hard, yes, but she does kind of look evil… to me anyway. She once stole my pineapple that I was eating, it was good.

Thanks for writing!

* * *

_**Rome/ Romolo Vargas (hetaliaforever123)**_

Ciao Missouri!

You're blogging too? So is Papa! He loves to blog, but don't get him in his rage form. He's scary that way...

Anyways, I'm coming over to the U.S. next week! Want to play football (or soccer, for you guys!)? I promise I'll go easy on you!

Until then, ciao!

-Rome/Romolo Vargas

* * *

Heya Rome! You have a blog; I would love to read it!

I would love to play football, I'll call it that for now, with you, and I'm sure some of the others would too! Bring it on!

* * *

So that's about it, just wanted to update this one last time tonight, good-night, good morning, or whatever it is when you read this, have a good one! Thanks for commenting!


	4. Chapter 4

**I no own Hetalia or anything mentioned.**

**Missouri's Blog**

**Visitor number: 66**

**Time posted: Before 9:00**

**Mood: Confused, and happy?**

**Listening to: Pandora**

**Touching: Keyboard, and my Neko.**

**Subject: New layout and falling from Cloud-nine.**

HI everybody! This is just that I got a new layout, thank you Estonia; also sorry about cornering you at the world meeting the last time I went.

About the other subject, falling from cloud-nine, I've been experiencing that a lot lately, has anybody else? It always seems to happen when I'm near a sibling, or my father. I'm starting to worry for myself, I scared.

_**Comments!**_

_**Greece's Kitty:**_

2p Romano: THANK YOU!

Me:*drops pipe*OKAY!

2p Russia:*takes his pipe and runs for dear life*

Me: I have a question. Which is better 2p Greece or Greece?

No Problem! That's a great question! Uh, 2p! Greece doesn't sleep, but he doesn't like cats… while our Greece sleeps and loves Japan and cats… that's hard… I guess our Greece?

_**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**_

Tennessee: Hey! 'Sup, sis! How was your day? I spent my whole day writing songs! LIKEABOSSS. Dude, what type of music is your favorite? If you don't know much, I'll be happy to tell you about the various genres of music! It'll be so cool! You'll have a lot of fun learning them, I can assure you!

Oh...and if you already have a favorite, just tell me. I like a whole lot music, so I'm open to any of them!

Oh, and...how is the garden going? You know the one I planted in your backyard. Withoutpermission...

Well, bye!

Uh, how should I put it… its dead. It died the day after it was planted… don't think I didn't see you planting it!

Writing songs? All you do is that! My favorite music? Well, I like All Time Low, The Offspring, Alexander Rybak (blame Norway and Belarus,) Jedward, and many others, so I like a lot of music.

_**Miami (British West Florida- IggyXUS)**_

HOLA FELLOW SIBLING!

It's Florida! Damn, I've been acting cheery 'cause of all that rain has been bumming my spirits. Anyway, Alabama's taking me and a couple of others to 'Lamburts' a restaurant at his place next Tuesday. Wanna come?

Sorry, got to go! I have to go shoot- I MEAN talk to somebody. Aww who am I kidding, I have to go shoot Alabama in his shins so he'll GET OFF THE F***ING ROOF!

Byez,

Miami Flora Jones

Watch your Fruit caking language! Hawaii might be reading this!

Sure, I'd love to go, what kind of food does it serve?

Wait, I'll meet you outside in a little I bit with my knives!

South Carolina (Alohapizzagoat)

South Carolina:

Hello, Missouri.

Don't eat any pineapples near her, she'll take it away.

If it's a dole pineapple, she'll take it away too, but she'll tear it up. She hates anything with Dole.

In fact, if you mention dole, she'll go nuts.

She seems to like palm trees, so take her to me, South Carolina.

Sincerely,

Charles (Charlie) S. Jones

Hiya Bro! I figured it out when Vermont, the idiot, but very kind she is, was drinking Dole pineapple juice. Hawaii saw, slapped it away from her, and handed her an actual pineapple.

I'll tell her that, and thanks for writing!

So guys, that's another blog, does it seem like this is getting larger each chapter? Like this is six pages long, with the double space between each paragraph.


	5. Chapter 5

_**No own Hetalia or anything mentioned! Note, (O.O) is Illinois, and (*o*) is Arkansas, yes, I made up the names also.**_

**Illinois and Arkansas' (?) Blog**

**Visitor number: 96**

**Time Posted: Before 6:30**

**Mood: Happy**

**Listening to: The sounds of Missouri hitting her door.**

**Touching: Key board, simple as that.**

**Subject: What's up everybody?!**

(O.O)

My god, did you just fart Alexander? No, then who was it? It's not me! Hello! Illinois and Arkansas here, otherwise known as Alexander and Gabrielle, what, most states have a name that start with their letter of the state name, but I'm special… ok so it isn't my real name, but I don't wanna say it. We hacked Missouri's blog and we're taking over for a chapter or two, maybe some other nation will later on, but that's if we're mean and share her password… which we might. PUT THAT CANDLE DOWN ALEXANDER, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S IT! It might say soy… wait, SHE USED MY SOY BEANS FOR A CANDLE. I don't care if it smells… no I will not smell… it does smell good.

(*o*)

Heya everybody, Alexander here, Illinois is going through Missouri's room, and I'm going to answer questions now… hey, so that's where my boots went!

_**Comments!**_

_**Greece's Kitty:**_

2p Greece: LIES! I HAVE A BUNCH OF CATS!

Me: they all have rabies

Greece: I'm...not...that...sleepy... they...don't...let me ...have ...sweets...

Me: because last time you at a piece of baklava, we had to send a bunch of countries to the hospital because of your death hugs! And Greece does love japan...

Greece: ...

I'm not going near your cats, 2p! Greece, if they all have rabbis, neither will Illinois… maybe.

Greece, I'll send you some black forest cake maybe, or just some cake! I'm not that bad of a cook!

_**Tennessee (Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome)**_

What? You killed the damn thing? Awwww...D:

...Well, whatever. I don't write music the whole day, Missouri...I also farm...and...go eat out...and...uh...hang out with Taylor Swift...And...

Youknowwhat? I'm done talking about that...

Hm...Well, How do you think California is doing? Do you think he's being all cocky and other stuff again?

I hope he didn't blow our credit cards yet...

Well, goodbye Sis!

Yes, She killed the dang thing, it's all her fault fault, she's not good with plants! You know it's nearly impossiable to kill an Alao Vera plant? She killed New Mexico's!

Illionis said hi!

Same here, he's always blwoing it up, that;s why we're in debt now… I think.

_**Florida (British West Florida-IggyXUs)**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Pfft, The chance she's reading is one in a million! Oh god, I've jinxed it! Anyway,**_

_**It serves southern food and China, Japan, Hungary, Romania, And even Germany have visited before! Germany has visited A lot.. Like, 5 times.. Anyway, they throw rolls!,**_

_**Bye!,**_

_**Miami Flora Jones A.K.A Florida**_

They throw rolls?! That's awesome! Sure, I'll come, so will Illionis, I'll see if Missy want's to come along with us! I heard she's gonna visit Missy soon.

North Carolina (Alohapizzagoat)

North Carolina:

Mmm Hmm... I'm at Carolina Beach Boardwalk now with Charlie... (I forgave him) He bought some donuts over at Brit's...

Wait... Brits? Like Britains?

I hate him sooooo much.

Anyway, we went on the tilt-o-whirl, and Charlie, bless his heart, he started screaming.

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

It's fun, really fun.

Have you seen Florida yet? I hope she's not making any trouble...

Cool, I haven't been to a beach sence I visited Cali. I like Uncle Britain, he's nice to me, and Missouri, and Illionis.

Ohh, thoese rides sound scary!

Florida? She's been talking to Missouri latly, so yes, I have seen her, she isn't much.

(O.O)

Holy Roman Empire, Missy has this many friends? Wow! Well that's it… no, Missouri, we didn't hack into your computer… no, we're not on you blog… SAVE US!


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah, sorry about no updates, being grounded stinks.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Missouri's Blog**

**Visitor number: 178**

**Time Posted: Around 4:50**

**Listening to: My Gift and My Curse (James Egbert Remix)**

**Touching: The keyboard, and a knife also.**

**Subject: Groundings, My Idiots of a brother and sister, you know which ones, and power outages.**

Hey everybody, Missouri here, I got my computer back from my siblings. I'm pretty mad at Illinois, but Arkansas is ok, he does whatever Illinois tells him to do. He's very sweet though, but he might not appear like it. I'll be right back; Maine just called him an idiot… back. Illinois got what she deserved, right now she flinches at the word knife, Missouri, Missy, or hi.

Ahh, groundings, I got grounded on Friday, because I threw a couple dozen knifes at Illinois, and if she didn't move, all of them would've hit her, not the twenty that did. Because I got grounded, I couldn't get on my Kindle, or write this or anything else posted on here, but I'm ungrounded now, so we're good.

I didn't have school today! Thanks to a power outage last night, the high school in my district lost power, so nobody had school today! That meant dealing with Louisiana screaming and Mississippi packing up supplies, and dealing with well, you get the idea, all because of Isaac. I swear, it's just a category one hurricane, if it did gain strength.

So that's it, let's head to the comments!

_**C**_**omments:**

_**Greece's Kitty:**_

Me:*looks at Greece running around screaming*...I blame you.

Greece: IM A KITTEH! YAAAAAAAAAY *glomps japan* MEOW MEOW MEOW!

2p Greece:*takes out gun*

Me: ...

2p Greece:*shoots Greece with tranquilizing dart*

Greece:*continues running around*

Me: wha?

2p Greece: *shoots Greece 20 more times*

Greece:*glomps me*IM A KITTYYYYYY!

Me: IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!

_**2p Greece: DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?YOU HAVE DOOMED US ALL!**_

Sorry, here, *throws cat at Greece* let's see what happens, maybe he'll stop glomping people. Also at 2P! Greece, watch your back, I'm visiting your Britain and America next week, I can and will find you!

_**Tennessee (Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome)**_

Pfft. You guys always crack me up. XD You do know that Missouri doesn't approve of you hacking her blog. Japan might set up a protective thing for this, also. Since he's that nice and all that other stuff.

...Pfft. Man, I hate how California always does that. But he gave me a diamond necklace. That was nice of him! :D

Hey, did you know how much otakus are here? There are tons!

Bye,

Abby E. Jones (Tennessee.)

You'll be next on my list of people who deserve a knife near them if you say that again.

I'll talk to Japan about doing that, he'll do that most likely, since I have a secret stash of yaoi.

California gave you a diamond necklace… the last thing he gave me was a book, and it was bad. *grabs list and moves 2P! Greece down to second place and places California at first.* He's next.

Lucky, I haven't met many otakus here, but I'll find them, I always do.

_**Grandpa Rome (hetaliaforever123)**_

Ciao again, Missouri!

It's Rome again! Okay, so when do you want to play soccer then?

By the way, I'm going to take Manila out shopping for some clothes! What do you think will be good for him? Even if you don't know, Manila is pretty desperate on wearing something decent!

Manila: Okay, Rome, I'm not. Second of all, you suggested we go shopping, so I went. Doesn't mean I'm desperate.

Rome: A-Anyways, I have to go. My laptop is running out of battery. Ciao!

-Rome/Romolo Vargas

Any time after next week will work for me, I'm visiting the 2P! World next week, so it won't work.

Have fun shopping! Buy nice things, and raise your grandchild's economy!

_**Florida and Alabama (British West Florida-IggyXUS)**_

ARKANSAS AND ILLINOIS YOU BOTH ARE DEAD AS SOON AS ALABAMA GIVES ME BACK MY GUNS! I AM AN AWESOME GIRL AND ARE SO-

Uhm, Sorry 'bout her... It's Alabama... Florida has a very, very short temper and usually uses her guns to take it out. She'll shoot you in the shins. It hurts D:

BIG BROTHER! GO BACK TO YOUR TOOL ROOM!

No! Anyway, you guys can come with us. Bye,

Timothy & Miami A.K.A Alabama and Florida

Hiya bro, it's good to hear from you! Tell Florida that Arkansas is coming, and that if she shoots you, I'll throw a knife near her!

_**MaleMichigain**_

God... This drought is ANNOYING!

I know right? Thank god some parts of me got an inch and a half of rain, some of me didn't, but where it needed it, it got it.

_**Guest**_

Psst... Illinois... On the other side of Lake Michigan. I'm sure that Canada would be happy to have a guest for a few days. Besides, it would improve relations between the States and the Provinces.

Illinois just ran out screaming that she's staying over there for a week or two… ok, more room for me and my band to rehearse.

THANK YOU ALL FOR COMMENTING, TWNETY-ONE REVIEWS?! I NEVER THOUGH IT WOULD GET PAST CHAPTER ONE! That's what happened with my letter fics, but anyway… I'll see you all later! Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about not updating, been very busy lately.**

**Do I look like I own Hetalia?**

* * *

**Missouri's Blog**

**Visitor Number: 260**

**Time Posted: 2:30**

**Listening to: Vegas by ALT**

**Touching: Keyboard**

**Mood: Okay**

**Weather: Raining, thanks Isaac.**

**Subject: TD Isaac, name change, and new layout… again!**

* * *

Hiya everybody, what's up? It's raining, or it was a little bit ago. Thanks TD Isaac, for giving me rain. I'm sorry for what happened down in Louisiana though. I hope everybody is ok.

I'm angry at Mississippi; she made me change my Human name, to Misty, so now I'm known as Misty Dani Nicolea Jones… yes I changed my middle name as well.

Yay, a new layout again, this time… I did it myself!

* * *

**Comments!**

**Greece's kitty:**

Greece: *has staring contest with kitty*

2p Greece: ...*throws knife at 2p England*

Me: GREECE WILL NEVER FIND ME HERE!*hides in closet*

* * *

*Pfft* Your hiding in a closet… that reminds me of a drill we had to do in band, because that's when the drill was activated… we had to hide in the closet… it was fun.

* * *

**Spain (Rizu Roraito)**

Hola, Missouri! :D I just wanted to see how you were! You've grown up so much since I have taken care of you! :)

Say hola (hi) to your hermanos (brothers) and hermanas (sisters) for me.

I second America's/your papa's comment about dating! :D

-Spain

* * *

Hola Spain! I'm doing well, how are you and Roma? Aww, thank you, I'm still very short though, five feet and half an inch.

I will, also I sent tomatoes to Roma, since I don't eat them much, or at all.

Papa Spain! You're supposed to be the cool parent-figure… I think.

I miss you a lot!

* * *

**Grandpa Rome and Berlin (hetaliaforever123)**

Ciao, it's Rome again!

Okay then! After next week!

Grandchild? *panicking* I have a grandchild? But I'm just a capital! I can't handle kids yet! I'm just a city!

Berlin: Mein Gott, calm down, Rome. Hallo, Missouri. I haven't heard from you in a while.

Rome: Didn't you visit the U.S. last week?

Berlin: *face palm* that was when I raced North Carolina. Oh, say "hi" to her for me, please?

Rome: Anyways, when I went shopping with Manila... goodness, it took me three hours to find the clothing department! The mall is just that big! Uh-oh got to go now! Ciao!

-Rome/Romolo Vargas & Berlin/Meike Beilschmidt

* * *

Ciao Grandpa Rome! Yes you have Grandkids, Italy and Romano? Remember them?

Guten Tag Berlin, nice to hear from you again, it has been a long time, hasn't it?

Uh, sorry about how long it took for you guys to find the clothes, but I bet they were very nice looking.

* * *

**Tennessee (Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome)**

E-Eh...okay...O.o

What? He did? Eh...He has a collection of diamonds though...

I thought he would give you one...Eh… whatever.

Oh yeah! Dad is going to take us on a camping trip again! :D Are you going to go, this time?

Wait...what? Yaoi?

Well, bye!

Abby E. Jones (Tennessee.)

* * *

Oh, sorry about that, I might be a tomboy, but I do like diamonds.

Oh god, another camping trip… remember last times? I guess if Spain can't take me, I'll go, but if he can, I'm staying with him.

Yes, yaoi, but I know you don't like it, and some other of the siblings don't so I'll try not to mention any.

Bye bye!

* * *

**South Vietnam (crumbthief)**

South Vietnam here.

How good are you at knife throwing? Just wondering.

WHOA there. Don't go Belarus on peeps just because they didn't give you a good enough present...

Hey. Hey. Don't put my name on there either...

Well, nice talking to ya.

* * *

Hiya! I'm really good at it, like 9/10 I hit the target, I'm also good with a bow and arrow.

I won't, or I'll try not to go all Belarus on her.

I won't, plus I already got just about everyone on it.

Nice talking to ya as well.

* * *

So, since everybody else has a question, I decided I should as well…

Favorite season of the year?

Mines winter.


End file.
